


Treasure Hunt

by steak_sandwich



Series: The Married Life of Raileon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write my own take on a proposal fic tbh, M/M, and i also fancied writing a one shot before continuing the au, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: Amongst the pile of Leon's Fan Mail, Raihan notices one addressed to him for once.Its contents were questionable, even if from a child of probably no more than 6 years old."Pwease be my husband one day Mr Raiahan."He loves the idea of being a husband, though, and this prompts him to put an idea into action.He just hopes it goes right.A Treasure Hunt sounds fun, and what better prize to win at the end than Raihan's hand in marriage?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The Married Life of Raileon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Treasure Hunt

A year had passed in what felt like a blink of an eye to Leon, since he finally lost his Championship title, but he felt all the better, albeit a lot busier for it somehow.  
No longer did he have the weight on his shoulders that he _had_ to be the winner, and no longer did he have Rose breathing down his neck at every turn.  
The feeling of freedom was refreshing, and he still had the opportunity to battle against tough opponents, although he had to admit that he did miss the cheer of the crowd behind him with every move he made. 

Another thing that he found more than agreeable with his new life was being able to pursue a further relationship with Raihan, his hesitance knew no bounds at the early stages though because he wasn't sure what people would make of him and his number one rival not really behaving as such anymore, but things change, and this time for the better.  
He was thankful that he could at least avoid most of the limelight now that interest in him was waning, though.  
He also had no social media presence, so other than what Raihan constantly showed him, he was oblivious as to what people were saying about them on Pokegram.

Even though he could move anywhere he wanted, he decided to remain in Wyndon for the easy access to the Battle Tower, _even if he got lost for the most part and would have to end up giving in and taking a Flying Taxi there._  
His home was pretty modest in size despite the potential for living anywhere he wanted, but he liked the idea that it overlooked the waterways, which Raihan would argue looked more like sewer water than anything.

Even though Raihan still had a home to call his own in Hammerlocke, he had practically moved in, definitely more than enjoying sidling up to Leon's side every evening and nuzzling against him like some attention starved Meowth until he was comfortable enough to sleep.  
It went on like that for a while until the pair decided to gradually push the boundaries further and further each time, and in the end there was nothing more Raihan enjoyed than seeing his beloved fast asleep next to him, hair more comparable to a mop than anything else.  
Each morning was a repeat of the same, he would laugh, stare lovingly at him as he drooled in his sleep, and instruct Rotom to take a photo or two.  
These would be kept to himself though, one, he knew Leon wouldn't like it, and two, he honestly didn't like the idea of such personal photos being distributed.

 _"Shall I post the photo to Pokegram?"_ Rotom trilled, a question it had asked every time Raihan asked for a photo, and honestly, at this point he couldn't remember if he programmed it as such or if it had just learned of his narcissistic behaviour.  
He yawned and brushed his hair aside, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes all the while telling the Rotom that no, he didn't want it posted.  
He had no idea how Leon was still asleep every time Rotom piped up but there he was, in all his glory, and he couldn't help but stare and smile endearingly a little longer before finally rolling out from under the covers reluctantly.

It was almost second nature that he immediately headed to the shower the moment he got out of bed, desperate to remain as warm as possible, Wyndon, hell, Galar itself wasn't exactly famous for its scorching temperatures.  
_"I think a holiday to Alola is due..."_ He hummed to himself as he threw on the shower and undressing as he waited for it to heat up.

He heard footsteps pad up from behind him and suddenly his waist was enveloped in the smaller man's arms, and he laughed in delight as soon as he realised he was practically sleepwalking.  
"Hey, sleeping beauty you need to get undressed before you shower."  
"Mm... five more minutes..."  
"Don't make me towel whip you again." Raihan threatened, and the threat itself was enough to wake Leon up almost immediately as if he had snapped out of a trance.  
"Wow, that really worked, huh..." He remarked, commiting it to memory as he stepped into the searing water, dropping his shoulders in bliss.

Leon scrutinized the water temperature, a little sceptical given just how much steam was filling the air, before hovering a finger inside and yelping in pain.  
"What the hell, Rai??? Are you sure you're human?"  
He barked out a laugh in response and proceeded to turn the temperature down just how he knew Leon liked it.  
"There you go, Princess. I'm done anyway-"  
"Like hell you are, get back in, stinky." Leon cut off, disposing of his own clothes before stepping in and immediately lathering Raihan with the soap.

"...God I love you." Raihan blurted out, and as soon as he realised his internal monologue spilled into the air he had no idea how to recover from it.  
Luckily for him Leon just smiled lovingly and reciprocated.  
"I love you too." He replied, leaning up on his toes to plant a brief kiss in the corner of his mouth before carrying on and cleaning himself.  
No matter how many times he heard those words, he still struggled to process it and couldn't help but let out a little giggle as if he was experiencing his first crush all over again.

_Only he had to end up ruining it_

He decided to help Leon clean himself too, but instead of squirting shampoo into his hand in preparation for lathering up Leon's hair - it was one of his favourite things to do if he was being honest - as if they were in some kind of comedy or perhaps even drama he had neglected to notice that the lid was undone and instead shot it almost point blank into Leon's eyes.  
As soon as he realised what he had done, he cursed and looked around for a flannel to wash the offensive liquid out of his eyes, doing his best to drown out his yelp of pain.

Thankfully he was pretty tolerant to pain though, and it seemed to bother Raihan more than it did Leon, brushing aside every apology as if it were nothing.  
"It's fine, it was an accident. Don't worry." He reassured.  
Even though he didn't seem that perturbed, he was definitely not in the mood for standing around in the shower with Raihan anymore, especially as all he ebbed now was guilt rather than any kind of amorous emotion.

Holding the flannel over one eye, Leon carefully stepped out of the shower, Raihan doing his best to aid him as they made there way back into the bedroom, he was thankful that he even had an en suite for situations like this at least.  
Raihan hovered a while longer, ready to survey what damage he caused until Leon's kind demeanour started to crumble as his patience waned.  
"It's honestly fine, Rai. Go away."

He didn't have to be told twice, he crept around to the wardrobe and quickly grabbed one of the oversized dressing gowns and retreated silently with his tail between his legs, not quite hearing Leon's sigh of exasperation as he left the room.

-

Raihan spied the pile of fan mail that obstructed Leon's front door and made quick work of brushing them aside and arranging them into colour coded piles, it was something for him to do while he waited for his boyfriend to get dressed, at least.  
The temptation was definitely there to open at least some of them, but he decided against it until he spotted his name scrawled messily on the front of one of the envelopes.

Fan mail wasn't something he was used to, he usually interacted with his fans on Pokegram so this was almost a new experience for him, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd even received something like this.  
He opened it carefully and emptied out the contents.  
The letter was simple in itself, and it looked like it had been written by a child, complete with a crayon drawing of him and a shiny Trapinch.  
The words at the end were a little awkward though, even if a little endearing, but children were like that, he supposed.  
"Pwease be my husband one day Mr Raiahan."

He ignored the name mispelling but instead his eyes lingered on the one word, _husband._  
He liked the sound of that, especially in regards to Leon and himself, even if they hadn't been official for long, he really couldn't see himself with anyone else and no amount of deliberation would make him change his mind.

He peered at the pile of fan mail that he set out onto the coffee table, ready for Leon to open as he pleased, when the idea started to form in his mind, he only hoped he could execute it.

-

He decided to leave it at least a week, he had to fully prepare anyway, of course.  
The first thing on the agenda was of course buying the rings, and he had no choice but to drag Nessa and Sonia along for advice on the promise that they wouldn't let anything slip to Leon about his intentions, he figured they were pretty good at keeping secrets even if they did like to gossip.

Thankfully Leon had been busy lately with some kind of event being held in the Battle Tower, so he knew it was pretty safe to shop around in Wyndon, especially as it was probably the place with the most jewellers that he could think of.

The pair of tag-a-longs seemed more interested in each other than helping him though, and he was starting to get frustrated that nothing seemed good enough until his eyes fell on a couple of gold bands, probably designed especially for the intention of proposals.  
Nestled atop the bands themselves were tiny Applins, one regular, and one that Raihan supposed was shiny, carved out of what he assumed was ruby and emerald, he didn't know, but they were _cute, and perfect, like Leon._  
"I'll take those, please."

"You promised to get us ice cream for helping you, Yamper too."  
The Yamper barked in affirmation as Raihan squinted at the three.  
"What are you, 12? And you didn't even help me in the end, but fine, as long as you suggest somewhere." He grumbled, knowing full well that they knew that he would easily have his head turned by the idea of ice cream, too.

-

"Three Alcremie Sundaes, coming right up! Feel free to sit down and I'll bring them over." The Cafe owner hummed before turning to prepare the desserts, giving the three time to choose an empty booth to the side of the building, people still hounded Raihan and Nessa for photos now and then but right now they wanted their privacy.

"So, have you any idea how you're going to do it, yet?" Sonia spoke up, twirling a strand of hair around her finger in thought, leaning back as the desserts were promptly delivered.

"....No" He admitted, folding his arms in thought before picking up his spoon and practically shoveling the ice cream down his throat, apparently getting no enjoyment out of it.

Nessa smirked as an idea came to mind, althought not one she was being serious about.  
"He gets lost all the time so how about a treasure hunt? It'd be funny seeing him run around Wyndon with no clue where he is." She suggested through mouthfuls of ice cream, and she didn't expect Raihan's eyes to light up immediately in agreement with the idea, because she really was just joking.

"...He gets fanmail all the time so he won't suspect it's me..." He mulled over the idea in his head all while discussing plans with himself, as if the pair weren't there.

"Well it's been nice knowing you Raihan, good luck" Sonia spoke up, standing up having finished her ice cream.  
"Mmm, bye."  
"Wow, rude.

-

The idea was simple, Raihan was always, _always_ awake before Leon so all he had to do was write up the first clue and deposit it in the pile of fanmail and play the waiting game, before letting Sonia and Nessa leave him in the lurch, he had snapped out of his trance and bribed them further into helping him distribute the other clues before finally letting them leave for home, he'd have to tell them how it went later.

What he didn't expect was to be lying awake all night, tossing and turning with worry about whether the idea would succeed.

-

"Hey, are you feeling ok?"  
Raihan opened his eyes gradually to see Leon's golden eyes staring down at him, he was in a momentary stupor as he registered just where he was and as soon as he remembered his plan he bit back a curse and sat up quickly in bed.  
"What time is it?"  
Leon glanced over at Rotom hovering in the air.  
"It's 1.10pm.. You looked so peaceful sleeping so I decided to leave you, but then I was worried... Are you sure you're ok? You didn't answer me."  
"Oh- Um- Yeah, I'm fine." He replied nonchalantly, throwing the covers aside and getting to his feet.  
"Ok... Well I'm about to head to the Battle Tower-"  
"Wait!"

Leon turned to him with a puzzled look on his face, was he really not well after all?  
"If you're not feeling well I can stay-"

"No. I just... Never mind, you go." He smiled reassuringly, even though inside he felt like he was about to keel over.

Leon didn't look convinced but he obeyed all the same, leaning forward to deliver a parting kiss before heading out the door.  
"I'll see you later, yeah?"  
"Always."  
He hated himself.

Thankfully a fresh pile of fan mail was scattered at the door, either Leon didn't have time to check it out or he just wanted to wait for Raihan to tidy it up for him again, or maybe he didn't notice, but there was no way that was a possibility.  
As soon as Leon was out the door he made quick work of picking them up and dropping them on the coffee table, taking in a sharp breath as he procured a fresh piece of paper and started to write down the first clue on it, a poor attempt at writing given how his hand shook the entire time he scrawled on it, but at least he wouldn't be able to recognise the writing this way.

He heard his phone bleep and Rotom shout out.  
"A message from Nessa!"  
Rotom hovered near him as he skimmed over the message.

**"How's it going, Leon found any clues yet?"**

**"No, I overslept, and he's gone to the Battle Tower"**

_**Nessa is typing...**_

**"Smooth :ppp"**

"Close the chat, please Rotom."

He tidied up the pile of fan mail once more, carefully placing his own on top, stragetically placing it where Leon would pick it up first, or so he'd hoped.  
He glanced over the door and waited with bated breath for his love to step through the door, but no amount of finger drumming or clock watching helped to speed up the time, so he instead decided to check his Social Media while he was waiting.

It seemed rumours had already been flying about his intentions, it was common knowledge by now that he and Leon had been an item for a while, and unfortunately someone had snapped a photo of the exact moment he had bought the Applin rings and of course people would come to conclusions, even if they're the right conclusions.

_What if he finds out?_

The feeling of dread consumed him so much so he was almost struggling to breath with the worry, but before he completely crumbled he heard the sound of the door open and close, and soon Leon was at his side, apparently not aware he was on the verge of snapping.

He swallowed hard and made quick work of building himself back up before pressing a kiss to Leon's cheek.  
"Hey, how was your day?" He asked, keeping it casual, he wanted to get on with showing him the fan mail, hinting at him to open them, but also didn't want to give anything away.

His eyes followed Leon's hand as he picked up the first letter - _No not that one_ \- expression ever the poker face as he watched.  
"It was ok... Kinda dull today actually, not many people showed up." He remarked, making quick work of the first few letters before finally landing on Raihan's, and he could feel himself tense up as he opened it.

Leon tilted his head in confusion as he read it, and Raihan acted as oblivious as he could.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's odd.. This fan mail is asking me to do a... treasure hunt?"  
"That sounds fun, it couldn't hurt? I'll go with you." He encouraged, hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't been _too_ forward and pushy.

"I don't know.. I guess I have had a dull day."  
He said nothing else, but opened the fold of the paper to read the first clue.

"Hm... The first clue is... Find me by the waterway bridge."  
"That's not far from here." Raihan remarked, still being careful to not give anything away.  
Leon smiled knowingly, simply nodding and rising to his feet.  
"You'd better lead the way, I _know_ I'll just get lost."  
"Of course!"

There were 8 clues in total, because if he was honest, he agreed with Nessa with the idea it'd be kind of funny seeing Leon run around Wyndon with no awareness of where he was actually going, it was one of the many things that he found charming about him, but it ended up going by quicker than expected, where because Raihan was enjoying himself or Leon was doing better than he had expected.

They had finally reached the last destination, and Raihan decided to make the location the same place they'd first kissed, without giving that away in the clue of course, in an effort to be as romantic as possible.  
He'd just hoped that Leon would remember where exactly they were.  
He lingered behind as soon as Leon spotted the last piece of paper stuck in the ridge of a wall, and he took a deep nervous breath, slowly getting down onto one knee and shakily retrieving the ring from his pocket and waiting with anticipation, chewing his lip with nerves.  
The moment seemed to last a lifetime, and he could feel his heart thumping loudly against his chest as he willed Leon to hurry up and open the note.

"..Turn around...?" He read aloud, turning a little and looking around him in confusion before clocking Raihan down on one knee in front of him.  
His hand flew to his mouth in shock as he processed just what was going on, tears immediately filling his eyes.  
"Rai-"  
"I.. I love you so much Leon, I just couldn't see a future without you in it.  
Will you.... Will you marry me?"  
_Leon was crying._  
Was that a good thing?  
He felt the worry of rejection start to rise in his chest until Leon practically crashed forward into him, catching his lips with his own and holding his face lovingly, holding the kiss for as long as possible before drawing back for air.

"Of course! Yes!" He laughed, giving Raihan a little eskimo kiss before hugging him tightly, he didn't care that they were lying on the cold ground of Wyndon, he didn't care what passersby thought of two grown men cuddling on the street.

_The moment was theirs._


End file.
